


Love of the Sea and Sky

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves Jason more than life itself and Jason loves Percy the same way, but their love is also tested by their friends schedules as well. (Sorry, I'm kinda bad at writing summeries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Sea and Sky

Jason wakes up in bed, and notices two things, one, he's the only one in the bed and second, he hears the shower turning off. He plops his head right back on the pillow trying to get back to sleep, it's summer he doesn't want to get up. Then he hears footsteps on the floor, and is jostled awake by being hit by a pillow he looks over and sees something that is just gorgeous, it's Percy shirtless his slightly toned chest in the morning light in boxers, and a pair of Jason's sweatpants that were a little too big for his waist and hanging down a little. 

Yes, Jason was gay, and the guy he loved more than anything on earth was his boyfriend Percy Jackson. That wet pitch black hair, those gorgeous sea green eyes, Percy might have been a god, in fact to Jason he WAS the god of beauty. 

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Says Percy, "hi baby" is what Jason tries to say but it idiotically comes out as a moan. Percy giggles and goes up onto the bed and crawls up to his boyfriend, lays on top of him, smiles, and gives him a long, sweet kiss. 

"Have I ever told you how lucky you make me feel?" Asks Jason, when Percy pulls away, "a lot, but you could stand to mention it more" says Percy smiling then leaning in and kissing him again. 

"How's about watching a movie in a few?" Asks Jason "as soon as you take a shower!" "But it's so early in the morning!" Complains Jason, "baby, it's almost noon" Says Percy laughing "party pooper"Jason complains. 

Jason gets in the shower, when he gets out he puts on boxers, sweatpants and a gray under armor long sleeve shirt,

when he walks into their living room it's Percy's turn to stare in awe. Jason smiles, "so what are we watching?" "The ultimate romance movie my beloved Jason, titanic" 

Percy puts the DVD in and Percy lays on the couch and Jason lays on top of him trying to get comfortable. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I am forever going to be grateful you're a part of my life." Says Jason snuggling under Percy's chin like a little cat. "You were the cutest guy on the face of this earth, and you walked into my life, is what you did Jay" says Percy kissing Jason's head, 

"Oh I forgot while you were still asleep Annabeth called and asked if we wanted to help her teach her combat training class at camp, then wanted to do a double date with her and Christian?" Says Percy, "ok but after the movie?" Jason asks in a voice that resembles a Bambi expression

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I promise the others will be better.


End file.
